1. Field
The following description relates to sound outputting apparatuses and methods of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sound outputting apparatuses output sound from a sound source, and users are able to hear the output sound accordingly. In this regard, the sound outputting apparatuses may include hearing aids that receive, amplify, and output sound from surrounding sound and audio devices that output sound (such as MP3 players) as well. Human beings are able to perceive sound. Such an ability may be referred to as a perception ability or a perception capability. Furthermore, a degree of the perception capability is called perceptibility. Binaural hearing aids improve perceptibility of persons who have hearing difficulties by calculating power of each frequency band of a noise component included in an input signal and subtracting the calculated power of the noise component from a frequency spectrum of the input signal. In this regard, elements and characteristics such as valley detection, Minima statistics, histograms, Wiener filters, and the like may be used to calculate the power of the noise component. Nevertheless, if binaural hearing aids fail to accurately calculate the power of the noise component, a residual noise or a distortion of a sound signal may occur.